Feels Like Home
by A little French Girl
Summary: TRADUCTION "Toi, Damon et moi , nous sommes comme une famille dysfonctionnelle" scène manquant dans "Daddy Issues" . Famille/Amitié DamonxStefanxCaroline


**Note de la traductrice:** Un petit one-short Vampires Diaries juste parce que la relation entre Damon , Stefan et Caroline me fascine vraiment. Traduction de la fiction de EggySuperMan.

* * *

Lorsque Caroline Forbes avait sept ans, elle regardait Matt Donovan et ses amis battrent Jimmy Thompson. Bien que la raison de cette attaque n'était pas vraiment claire, tout le monde savait que c'était à cause de quelque chose que Jimmy dit au sujet de Vicky Donovan, la jeune sœur de Matt. Depuis ce jour, chaque fois qu'elle était poussé durant la récréation ou que quelqu'un lui coller quelque chose dans les cheveux, Caroline souhaitait qu'elle est un grand frère qui soit la pour elle et qui la défende des brutes qui l'embêtait.

_-"Que s'est-il passé?" _Exigea Damon Salvatore en saisissant tout à coup la jeune fille qui saignée.

_-"Damon ..." _Stefan Salvatore éloigna son frère de la fille qui grimaça.

_-"Calme toi frangin, ce n'est pas comme si j'aller lui faire du mal! Eh bien... pas tant que ça au moins." _Damon roula des yeux.

_-"Je suis désolé ... Je ... J'ai été pris au dépourvu. Cette salope de Jules m'a pulvérisé avec de la verveine, son acolyte m'a tiré dessus avec des balles en bois, et puis la seule chose dont je me rappel après c'est m'être réveillée dans cette cage et ... "_Caroline fit une pause.

_-"Et?" _Demanda Stefan, levant un sourcil, concerné.

_-"Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas . "_Caroline se mordit la lèvre.

_-"Rien? Je sais que tu as seulement la capacité cérébrale d'un poisson rouge, Barbie, mais cela? Ce n'est pas rien!" _Dit Damon, tirant un éclat de bois qui était toujours coincé dans le cou de Caroline

_-"Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet Damon! Je veux dire, je suis toujours la non?" _Tenta de rassurer Caroline.

_-"S'inquiéter? Qui s'inquiétait? Essayerais tu d'insinuer que je me souci de toi Barbie?"_Ria Damon.

_-"Qu'importe Damon, ne l'admet pas, mais je te remercie d'être venu me sauver de toute façon. Oh, et merci aussi Stefan "_Sourit-elle.

_-"Te sauver? Est-ce que tu pense que j'été là pour ça? Parce que j'été seulement la pour botter quelques culs de loup!" _Nia Damon alors que Stefan souria et hocha la tête.

_-"Nie ça autant que tu veux Damon, mais nous t'avons tous entendu leur dire de laisser Caroline partir, tu a risqué ta vie. Tu t'inquiéte pour elle, admet-le." _Dit Stefan en secouant la tête.

_-"écoutez moi bien tous les deux..." _Commença Damon mais il fut coupé par Caroline qui l'enlaça en lui murmurant un _"Merci"._

Damon tapota maladroitement Caroline sur la tête, avant de la repousser, puis de se dirigeait vers sa voiture en murmurant _"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi, quel connerie (1)... J'ai besoin d'une distraction."_

Stefan ria et secoua la tête en regardant la voiture de son frère disparaître dans l'obscurité.

_-"Merci de m'avoir sauvé Stefan, vraiment, merci."_Dit Caroline en levant les yeux vers lui.

_-"Hey ... ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." _Sourit Stefan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Caroline.

_-"Pourquoi voudriez vous faire ça? Pourquoi voudriez-vous toi et Damon risquer vos vies pour moi? Je veux dire, je n'avais même pas espérée que vous viendriez! Je pensais juste que j'allais mourir dans cette cage! Je pensais, eh bien ... que si quelqu'un venait me sauver ce serait Tyler, mais ensuite il m'a juste regardé quand cette salope avait son arme pointée sur moi! Damon avait raison, je n'aurais jamais dû me lié d'amitié avec un loup-garou. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous soucierez (2) assez de moi pour ça." _Sanglota Caroline.

_-"Hey ... hey ... chuuut ... ne pleure pas." _Dit Stefan tout en tirant doucement Caroline dans ses bras. _"Nous sommes venus parce que nous nous inquiétions(2). Bien sûr, nous nous soucions de toi Care. Bien que Damon ne l'admettra jamais, je sais qu'il se soucie vraiment de toi aussi. Je veux dire, c'est à peine même s'il admet qu'il se soucie de moi! Tu es comme une sœur pour nous Care, nous seront toujours la pour toi."_

_-"Une ... une sœur? __" _Demanda Caroline en levant ses yeux plein de larmes.

_-"Oui,toi , Damon et moi , nous sommes comme une famille fais partie de la famille maintenant Care, ne l'oublis jamais ." _Sourit Stefan _"Aller viens, je vais te ramener à la maison"_

Et juste comme ça, Caroline Forbes se sentait comme si elle avait sept ans à nouveau , avec son plus grand voeux qui c'était réalisé. Elle a été victime d'intimidation, de torture , d'humiliation, elle s'était senti trompé, mais ses grands frères sont venu et l'ont sauvé. Et elle sait que dès lors, cela n'a plus d'importance ce que les gens font ou disent d'elle, parce que peu importe ce qui arrivera, ses grands frères seront là pour elle. Damon et Stefan Salvatore se battraient avec tous les Jimmy Thompson qui seont sur sa route, et même si elle saigne encore, que son corps lui fait encore mal au possible et que la sensation de picotement dû à la verveine s'attarde encore sur sa peau, Caroline ne s'est jamais senti plus heureuse ou en sécurité.

* * *

(1): Phrase mise a ma sauce étant dans l'incapacité de traduire la phrase orignal "this good guy crap..." .

(2): Je suis quasiment sur que ce n'est pas français alors je vous demande pardon pour ça. je sais je dois revoir mes conjugaisons...

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur:**Merci à tous pour avoir lu ça. J'ai juste pensé que la relation "familiale" Damon / Stefan / Caroline était trop mignon et qu'elle ne reçoivait pas assez de reconnaissance . Première fan fiction Vampires Diaries, Laissez votre avis s'il vous plait!

**Note de la traductrice**: Et bien nous y voilà vous et moi a la fin de cette petite histoire que j'ai pris grand plaisir a traduire car comme son auteur j'adore la relation quasi-familiale entre les frères Salvatore et Caroline. ;) Comme d'habitude mon anglais comme mon français ne sont pas type top et c'est vraiment de la traduction que je fais par plaisir donc désolé pour les fautes et autres. Bref laissez votre avis et on se revoit très bientôt j'espère pour une nouvelle traduction a plus très chers lecteurs!


End file.
